


A Walk in the Park

by As_I_Am_Now



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/As_I_Am_Now/pseuds/As_I_Am_Now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr request: Dean take's Castiel out on a first date.....much to his dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

It’s funny, you would think Dean, the macho man, the guy who fixed cars, ran after women and made a general raucous when it came to anything, had been the one to confess his undying love for Cas.  
Nope.  
That was all Cas’ doing.  
So, like the macho man he was, Dean decided it was high time he asked the angel out on a proper date.  
The only problem was…Dean didn’t really know what a proper date was. Let alone one with an angel of the lord.  
So, naturally, he asked Sammy for advice.  
“Hey, Samantha,” Dean asked as they were crisscrossing the country, on the look for a hunt in North Dakota.  
“Yeah?” Sam replied.  
“You go on dates with that annoying, peevish, aggravating, di-“  
“Gabe? Yes.”  
“Right, how do those usually go?”  
Sam looked at him surprised and after a moment shrugged.  
“I don’t know, we go out, eat dinner, catch a movie. Depending on where the hunt is, sometimes the park, the beach, hell sometimes a bar. Where ever.” Sam replied, now staring at Dean intently. Dean continued watching the road.  
“Right…what about your first date?” Dean asked. Sam was quiet.  
“Is this about Cast-“  
“Can you quit being such a girl and answer the question?”  
“So it is about Cas!”  
“Just answer, man!”  
Sam smirked.  
“Well…on our first date…we went to a fair. Don’t ask me where, he just snapped his fingers and we were there, but it was great. We bought cotton candy, rode on the Ferris wheel,” Sam grinned and whispered, “kissed.”  
“Ugh, to much info Sam.” Dean said.  
For a while they stayed quiet and then Sam looked at Dean thoughtfully.  
“Just do something nice for him, I don’t think he’ll care.” Sam said.  
“I want it to be special.” Dean said.  
“I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Sam said, looking ahead.  
Not two hours Dean finally thought of the perfect date.  
Well, in his mind at least.  
*  
Dean prepared everything ahead of time. He stopped by a mini mart and bought some beer and a few hamburger patties and buns and a mini grill and threw them all in the trunk of his car.  
He drove to Sully Creeks State park, one of the nicest parks in North Dakota and set up camp. He watched as kids played soccer, watched as couples huddles together under tree’s, exchanging looks of love, watched as the tree’s swayed in the wind. It was peaceful, it was a nice place to think and enjoy someone else’s company.  
When Dean was fnished putting everything together on the tables, grill fired up and patties cooking, with a beer in hand, he leaned against the Impala and took a swig.  
“Hey Cas, get your ass over here, I have a surprise for you.” He said, waiting.  
No matter how many times it happened Dean always found himself surprised at Cas’ quick appearance. He stood directly in front of Dean, gazing into his face with that thoughtful determination which never seemed to escape his features.  
“You called.” He stated.  
Dean collected himself and smiled, taking a step back to point out the table set up.  
Cas looked at it curiously and then turned back to Dean with a questioning look o his face.  
“Well…I thought…since out feelings are out in the open…we might as well- I thought, hey I’ve never taken Cas out on a date, so- here it is.” He finished lamely.  
Cas stared at him for a moment before smiling slightly.  
“You wish to court me, Dean?” he asked, a slight tinge of happiness in his tone.  
Dean’s face turned a thousand shades of red before he managed to sputter something close to, “Yes.”  
Cas’ smile grew wider and he took a seat on the table, waiting for Dean. Dean took the hint and started flipping the burger’s, relaxing with ease into the conversation Cas started. It was silly, Cas was talking about how calm everything was. How earth had always held a special place in his heart and dean smiled at that. Dean couldn’t help but think, maybe vainly, maybe not, that it was partly because of him. Dean looked at Cas while he said this and the smile that formed on Cas’ face told Dean all he needed to know.  
They shared burger’s, Dean drank a beer and talked about all the things he wanted to show Cas. How, next time, they would play baseball because how could Cas not know how to play the grand ol’ American sport?  
Through the entire afternoon and well into the evening they just talked and enjoyed each other’s presence. And that was good, no…it was great.  
“I think we should go Dean, the man in the car is insisting that they will throw us out soon.” Cas said as the park ranger’s made another round their way, glaring at them from his go cart.  
“Yeah, I guess we should.” Dean said, picking up.  
They traveled along the rode to the motel, in a comfortable silence while bands like Metallica, AC/DC, and Kiss rang in the background. When they arrived at the motel, Dean hesitated before leaving the car.  
He turned to Cas feeling awkward.  
“Did you uh…have a good time?” he asked.  
Cas gave him a soft smile and leaned into Dean’s lips. The kiss was chaste, definitely not enough time for Dean to enjoy the feel of Cas’ lips against his. Not enough for Dean to enjoy his angel and their limited time together.  
When it ended, Dean grinned and gave Cas one final peck before looking down at his lap and saying in all seriousness,  
“Remember what you said, a while back, about you-“  
“I told you I love you.” Cas said solemnly.  
“Yeah-well, I wanted you to know that. I feel the same.” Dean said, finally lifting his eyes to meet Cas’.  
Cas gave him a knowing look.  
“I know Dean. I know.” He said.  
It really was kind of funny, Dean thought as they entered the motel. Dean was usually a macho man, a smooth talker, a ladies man.  
But that always seemed to get thrown out the window when he was around Cas.  
And that was fine…great, actually.


End file.
